BLUE
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, de graduarse de preparatoria y reconciliarse con sus amigos... ¡No iba a tirar al caño aquello por unos minutos de bajón emocional con Kaminari! O tal vez sí. [KamiDeku. Mención de Bisexualidad y otras ships crack]. *SONG-FIC: Marina and The Diamonds* Portada creada por: Weezei.
1. We broken up

**Ship: **_KaminariXDeku. KamiDeku. _

**Genero: **_Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Angst._

**Advertencias****:** _Bisexualidad, Chico x Chico. Animeverse (Sin spoilers). Los personajes aquí tienen entre 17 y 18 años, en su último año._

**Disclaimer:**_ Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Solo la historia que escribo y las situaciones en la que los pongo._

* * *

**"BLUE"**

* * *

**Capítulo**** 1\. **

_**"We broken up and now I regret it"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Izuku se quitó el traje de héroe muy cansado, y mientras lo guardaba en su pulcro armario, una falla eléctrica provocó que todo quedara en penumbras a la hora de cambiarse. Y el ruido de las habitaciones contiguas cesó por un momento, ya no se escuchaba música en los dormitorios, pero si las quejas de sus compañeros.

Estuvo tentando a salir a ver cómo estaban los demás, pero primero quería ponerse algo encima de la ropa interior.

Mientras se cambiaba, Izuku encendió su celular para revisar los mensajes, y Denki no había dejado ni uno nuevo, parecía que esta vez le aplicaba la ley del hielo.

Usualmente cuando terminaban, Kaminari tenía un periodo de duelo de... ¿media hora? Antes de salir y acostarse con alguien de la academia. Deku chasqueo la lengua ante este pensamiento.

No, no le hacía gracia aquello.

Cuando le pago a Kaminari con la misma moneda, todo se fue al maldito caño y Bakugo casi mando al hospital a su, ahora, ex "novio" (si es que alguna vez pudo llamarlo así). Claro, pero cuando meses antes Kaminari se atrevió a meterse con Ochako, su primer crush y su mejor amiga, Deku tuvo que sufrir en silencio y tragarse su orgullo para aceptar las disculpas del chico.

Pues no hoy.

Estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, de graduarse de preparatoria y cumplir sus sueños heroicos... ¡No iba a tirar al caño aquello por unos minutos de bajón emocional con Kaminari!

O tal vez...

¡No! Un poco de respeto a tu persona, ¡Midoriya, por favor!

El teléfono celular esta vez sonó, con un mensaje de aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos, y luego de leerlo, Izuku suspiro rendido, totalmente molido emocionalmente como para lidiar con unas cuantas palabras en la pantalla brillante de su celular.

_Bloquear contacto_.

.

.

.

Kaminari golpeó con furia la pared de su habitación, lo suficiente para liberar una descarga eléctrica momentánea que termino por freír los cables de electricidad y hacer explotar el foco de luz que yacía sobre su cabeza. Ahora el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

Y por el sonido, o la falta de sonido inicial, seguido de las quejas de sus compañeros en las habitaciones continuas; probablemente Denki había provocado un cortocircuito en todo su piso. Si fue grave, en todo el edificio.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fastidio, estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente.

¡Acababa de regresar del hospital! ¡Maldita sea!

La tenue luz opalina que se colaba por la ventana, producto de la intensa lluvia de verano que se desató apenas llegó al edificio de los dormitorios, casi como la única y deprimente bienvenida que recibiría. Por alguna razón el clima combinaba bastante bien con su estado de ánimo, ante su reciente ruptura amorosa. Se echó en la cama, y ahogó un grito en la almohada.

Si, él e Izuku habían terminado. De nuevo.

No era de extrañarse porque su relación nunca fue muy bien, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez adoptaron títulos como novio y novio para definirse, y al final del dia nunca estuvo seguro de nada. No. Mentira. Estaba seguro de una cosa, la cosa que lo complicaba todo: Le quería.

Y como siempre hacía, en un acto impulsivo trato de hablar con Izuku, de avisarle que estaba de nuevo en la academia, que estaba bien y Bakugo no le rompió los brazos (lo único que rompió fue su "no noviazgo", y posiblemente, también su amistad con el otro rubio). Solo quería hablar esto frente a frente con Midoriya antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Al parecer su mensaje informativo... no fue recibido, puesto que estaba bloqueado.

¡Maldita sea!

.

.

Cuando al día siguiente, el sol apenas había salido e Izuku, como el madrugador que es, decidió ir a la habitación de Kaminari con la intención de devolverle sus cosas; porque no pensaba posponer aquello. Deku deseaba cortar todo ese calvario desde ahora, antes de que los exámenes finales llegarán, y poder pasar sus últimos meses en la academia, totalmente tranquilo.

Empacar las cosas era una cosa, rememorar todo era otra.

Como la historia que guardaban los guantes de trabajo que depositaba lentamente en aquella caja de cartón:

_Los guantes de seguridad que les habían prestado en el taller de robótica eran demasiado grandes para Izuku; Denki le ayudó a ajustarlos para evitar que después se le resbalaran mientras ensamblan las piezas._

_Estaba emocionado, lo admitía, y Deku podía sentir aquello mientras veía al rubio colocarle las guantes con cierta torpeza de aquel que esta muy exitado, como un niño pequeño que aprende a andar en bicicleta luego de rogar por mucho tiempo que le compren una. _

_-¿Así están justos?-preguntó Kaminari luego de apretar aquellos cinturones de tela que poseían los guantes._

_Deku asintió para alivio del rubio._

_Ambos se sonrieron._

_Era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos, y a pesar de que se juntaban con diferentes grupos en la escuela, realmente estaban disfrutando su compañía. Sobretodo porque Kaminari entendía de qué iba todo el proyecto, presentan un electroimán, y el seria la fuente de poder. _

_Con Deku, no se sentía como el idiota al que todos habían etiquetado como tal. Se sentía listo, seguro de sí mismo y su inteligencia, concentrado... bueno, eso último no tanto cuando los grandes ojos verdes de Deku brillaban como si fueran bonitas esmeraldas._

_-Kaminari-kun...-La voz de Deku y su sonrojo lo trajeron de vuelta._

_-¿eh? ¿que pasa?_

_-¿Podrías soltar mi mano?_

_-¡Lo siento!-Las mejillas rojas de Denki, por un minuto hicieron que Deku pensara que se veía lindo. Como un tierno pikachu._

_Ante ese pensamiento Midoriya sacudió la cabeza y empezó a trabajar junto con el joven rubio de control eléctrico._

_"Solo es un trabajo, y el es solo tu compañero". Pensó Midoriya._

-Si claro...-Contesto dos años después un desilusionado Deku a su recuerdo.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** _No se que onda conmigo de que tengo varios borradores, ya se me paso la IzuMo week y aun no publico (por detalles técnicos) esa historia que se volvió más larga; y tengo otros fics de BNHA en espera en mi laptop y en mis notas, y en los retos de este mes. __Pero publicó este proyecto todo cortado en pedazos que se ocurrió ordenar gracias a la hermosa diosa griega: Marina and the diamonds; cuya canción BLUE es la que dirige esta historia que originalmente tenía otra canción fondo pero que no me llevo a ningun lado. _

_Y si, este es el dichoso shot que se alargó mucho y ya no era un shot, que iba a ocupar en el capítulo de Kaminari en mi fic multishipper de Izuku Midoriya: One for all._

_No soy mujer de Yaoi, en serio, jamas me habia sentado a escribir algo largo (y hasta BNHA), u corto de Yaoi. __Sucumbi al lado oscuro, supongo. _

_No se cuantos capitulos seran, pero dejo que BLUE me guíe e iré publicando hasta que no pueda con mi vida. No se si son drabbles o capítulos como tal, pero es una sola historia toda conectada._

_Nos vamos leyendo. Cualquier cosa, tambien aviso cuando actualizo en mi pagina de Facebook, que otra vez está volviendo a ser usada luego de mil años de desconeccion. _

**Si te gusta, comenta, si no, ¡también! Pero déjame saber que quieres, y que te pasaste por aquí, porque eso me hace feliz.**


	2. I said goodbye

**[****2] **

**I Said goodbye when i shouldn't have said it**

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente, el sol apenas había salido e Izuku, como el madrugador que es, decidió ir a la habitación de Kaminari con la intensión de devolverle sus cosas; porque no pensaba posponer aquello. Deku deseaba cortar todo ese calvario desde ahora, antes de que los exámenes finales llegaran, y poder pasar sus últimos meses en la academia totalmente tranquilo.

El joven que conduce electricidad se desperezo de sus sueños para abrir la puerta, y lo primero que pudo ver a primera hora de la mañana fue a su ex en toda su gloria bajo el sol de una fresca mañana de primavera. Si, la pubertad le había hecho bien a Izuku.

Los ojos verdes habían adquirido la mirada madura, el cabello ahora estaba peinado de lado y un poco más corto, dejando que los rulos ya no fueran un pequeño afro infantil si no el corte de un joven atractivo. Las mejillas habían perdido la grasa de la niñez, y los rasgos tan finos y casi femeninos de Izuku tenían bastante clase con ese corte. Con la puerta abierta, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos momentos antes de romper contacto; ahora Izuku era más alto y aunque Kaminari también dio otro estirón ese año, sabía que probablemente antes de los veintiuno Izuku crecería más que él.

Por su parte, Izuku había sentido que le sacaron el aliento cuando Denki abrió la puerta, la luz dorada de la ventana que golpeaba la espalda de su ex le daba un efecto angelical al rubio despeinado, y esa mirada dorada y pícara lo había recibido con cierta… ilusión. Fue por un segundo, pero Izuku supo de inmediato que Kaminari olvido, por al menos sesenta milisegundos, que ellos dos habían terminado el día de ayer. Denki apenas se había levantado y tenía la "piyama" (que consistía en una camisa holgada blanca y sus boxers del día), que con ese cuerpo atlético que tenía, el rubio podía usar una bolsa de papas y aun así se vería como el jodido Adonis que era.

O podría no usar nada, eso estaba mejor.

Izuku se dio una cachetada mental por ese último pensamiento, y estiró los brazos, golpeando ligeramente en el estómago a Denki con la caja de cartón que sostenía. El encanto se rompió apenas Denki vio hacia abajo. Oh no. La infame caja de cartón.

Al sentirla la sostuvo casi sin pensar y vio los objetos que Izuku le estaba devolviendo.

-Así que es en serio ¿me dejas por el invierano?

Deku frunció el ceño ante las ácidas palabras su ex.

-Buenos días a ti también…-Gruño Izuku.

Denki suspiro, más relajado.

-Izuku, ¿Qué tiene de bueno iniciar el día así?

Deku suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello, y miró hacia otro lado.

-Yo… debo irme…

-Izu…

-No te estoy dejando por Shoto, él es solo un amigo...-Denki arqueo una ceja ante las palabras serias de Deku, quien ahora le miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.-Te dejo porque eres un idiota.

Kaminari frunció el ceño y soltó la caja, la cual cayó al suelo haciendo un escándalo de cosas rotas por la caída, ignorando todo y tomando a Izuku del brazo.

No sabía que decirle que no le hubiera dicho ya, no sabía cómo retenerlo por más tiempo, porque sentía ese dolor real al verlo alejarse. Solo un minuto, solo quería un minuto más a su lado. Un segundo sin gravedad antes de que la oscuridad lo estrellara contra el suelo, y ya no pudiera recomponer su corazón. Un segundo más.

Izuku sintió esa necesidad emanar de Kaminari, y trago saliva al ver esos ojos llenos de súplica. Le quería, a su modo nada recomendable de querer, pero Denki también le quería. ¡Y claro que él también correspondía! ¡Pero si no se soltaba de ese agarre ya sabía cómo acabaría!

Lo perdonaría, se besarían y se dejaría arrastrar a esa habitación como un idiota para tener sexo pasional por horas; luego, rompería el corazón de la persona en turno para estar con él; y estaría bien con Kaminari, unas semanas con suerte, si no unos días… hasta que una infidelidad, una misión muy larga, o solo celos enfermos se pusieran en el medio.

¡Ninguno de los dos podía seguir así!

-Déjame ir Kaminari…-La voz de Izuku sonaba amarga, y Denki casi pudo saborear aquel desagradable desamor en la boca. La forma en que Izuku había pronunciado, no su nombre, ¡su apellido!, fue tan… tan…

"Me odia" pensó Denki.

Izuku vio la mirada perdida de Kaminari, conocía bien esa mirada. Deseaba odiarlo, realmente lo deseaba, y no podía. Para ello tendría que arrancarse el corazón.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Denki había soltado su brazo y había empujado la caja hacia afuera. Hablo con voz monótona sin verle a la cara.

-Te las regale, tíralas si quieres, pero no me las devuelvas.

Izuku iba a responder; pero Denki le había cerrado la puerta en la cara con las palabras en la boca.

¿Así era como terminaba todo?

Una caja de cachivaches pateada y una puerta entre ellos

* * *

**Notas:**

_Uno pone guión largo y fanfiction es enemigo de la buena ortografía porque me lo quita. Así que debo dejar el chiquito... ¡Y así no se puede!_


	3. I even cried

**[3]**

**_"I even cried but I never meant it"_**

**_._**

No, no estaba llorando porque se había destrozado la carne de los nudillos en los puños de tanto haber golpeado el piso de su cuarto provocando una abolladura en la madera, y jodiendo todo el sistema eléctrico del edificio en un berrinche.

Aunque le asegurara a Recovery Girl, que por ese dolor sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

En el silencio de la enfermería, sabían que el dolor venía de muy adentro. Era algo casi psicológico, espiritual, tan doloroso como puede ser un impulso electromagnético que va de tu hipotálamo a tus pulmones rompiendo tu respiración normal, sacándote el aire y desacelerando la velocidad de tu corazón bruscamente.

Médicamente, a esta serie de estímulos se les llama: Corazón roto.


	4. I can't forget it

_**Nota: **Este capítulo es una precuela. Es lo que pasó antes del primer capítulo._

_**Advertencia:** Contiene KatsuDeku ligero._

* * *

**[4]**

**_And I don't know why but I can't forget it, forget it_**

**_._**

_Izuku se derrumbó sobre el colchón con la respiración agitada luego de haber alcanzado el orgasmo, Kaminari tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia acostándose bruscamente a su lado con la respiración igual de agitada._

_-¿Mejor que la primera vez?_

_Izuku alzó una ceja divertido, aun recuperando el aliento. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, ya sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de él._

_-Mucho mejor._

_._

_._

Deku despertó de golpe ante el recuerdo, y suspiro frustrado levantándose de la cama, desperezandose del sueño reciente. Dejando que el frío de la noche le helara la piel que hasta hace unos segundos estaba cómoda debajo de las cobijas y recibiendo el calor corporal de su amigo de la infancia. Decidió recoger su ropa de la habitación de Bakugo y largarse antes de que fuera de día.

Había sido un jodido error ir a buscar venganza en la cama del explosivo rubio. Porque la verdad era una experiencia muy distinta.

Bakugo era brusco, pasional y además muy, pero muy, intenso.

La experiencia no se media en mejor o peor, pero si diferente, sobre todo cuando a pesar ser increíblemente satisfactoria, una vez que se termina, te deja esa sensación de vacío en el área emocional.

La diferencia entre Bakugo y Kaminari era que uno le atraía físicamente y le tenía un cariño de una problemática amistad; y del segundo estaba locamente enamorado.

Por eso la traición le dolió tanto, por eso necesitó pagar con la misma moneda el hecho de que Kaminari se haya enredado con Ochako. Quería que él sufriera tanto como él. Porque claro que le había perdonado ese puñal en su espalda, pero simplemente la cicatriz que se había formado no le permitía olvidar el dolor que sintió cuando recibió la estocada. Pero solo seguía retorciéndose en su dolor, si seguían con venganzas contra venganzas solo se destruirían, y a todas las relaciones que tenían a su alrededor.

Algun dia tendria que volver a hablarle a Ochako ¿no?

Era estúpido lo que había hecho, no pensó en las consecuencias. No pensó.

Quería salir de ahí antes de que Kaminari se enterara para empeorar la situación; pero entonces la "Ley de Murphy" hizo aparición y como bien decía la susodicha: Si algo puede salir mal, no te preocupes, sucederá...

Mientras Izuku se ponía la camisa tocaron la puerta tan bruscamente que parecía que la tiraron.

-¡DEKU! ¡Se que estas ahí adentro!

Mierda.


	5. Gimme Love

**Advertencia: **_Los eventos de este drabble son una precuela del primer capítulo._

* * *

**[5]**

_**"Gimme love"**_

Kaminari no era celoso, la propia Jirou daba fe de ello, era de sus amigas más cercanas y podría asegurar que Denki Kaminari era un chico bastante inmaduro, algo tontorrón y un pervertido de primera… ¿pero celoso?

Cuando Jirou vio por primera vez a Kaminari celoso fue luego de que se enterara de que a Deku le gustaba Ochaco.

En esa época Kaminari aún no había "medio" salido del armario bisexual y aun se sentía incómodo con esa faceta suya, ella lo había descubierto accidentalmente y estaba traumada por el resto de sus días; pero pasado el shock inicial, luego de un incómodo momento al ver a su mejor amigo con porno gay en el celular, le pareció algo normal y lo apoyaba, y apoyaría hasta que este decidiera contar su secreto al mundo, o como mínimo a sus amistades más cercanas. Pasos de bebe. Pasos de bebe.

Y es que mantener suprimida esa parte de él no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, menos al sentir los celos carcomiéndolo al ver a Izuku saliendo con chicas**.**

El trato de hacer lo mismo, provocando que su nueva amistad con Izuku se volviera más tensa, porque ambos sospechaban de los sentimientos de otro, pero no daban fe de ello, simplemente no sabían si dar ese arriesgado paso de preguntar al otro "¿Te gusto?". Era terreno nuevo para ambos.

Tomaban la mano de alguien del sexo opuesto, pensando en el otro; besaban los labios de una linda chica, y sabían bien, eran suaves y ellas eran deliciosas al tacto… ¡¿Entonces porque no les satisfacía del todo?!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no disfrutar de lo que tienes y anhelar con desesperación algo tan cercano y lejano a la vez? ¿Por qué no dejar de pensar en el otro? ¿Por qué ansiaban tanto un cariño imposible? ¿Por qué mendigar un amor que el otro desconoce que necesitan de su parte?

Su amistad pronto estaba dejando de ser suficiente, porque cada día se volvían más voraces y querían al otro de todas formas.

El día menos pensado esos sentimientos les explotaron justo en la cara.


	6. Gimme Dreams

**[6]**

_**"gimme dreams"**_

Cuando Izuku vio explotar su proyecto ni siquiera dudó un instante en saltar sobre Kaminari para protegerlo de las piezas voladoras, con velocidad superior lo llevó al otro lado del salón donde tropezaron y cayeron al suelo frente a frente.

Ambos se sonrieron torpemente.

Y se miraron unos segundos mientras las sonrisas se desvanecían de sus labios hipnotizados por el otro, atrayéndose como el electroimán, que les exploto encima, atraía los metales una vez conectado.

Ahora entendían la física de una forma excitante.

Sus labios se rozaron.

Pudieron haber muerto, y pudieron haberse besado si Aizawa no los hubiera interrumpido, ahora los evacuaban por la explosión y los llevaron a enfermería para revisión.

Ninguno de los dos podría dormir esa noche.

Ambos estaban fantaseando con lo que pudo haber pasado, porque sabían que la siguiente vez… nada ni nadie los detendría.


End file.
